KICKin It
by Shorty216
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, all of them involving KICK. Most of them take place towards the end of season three and all of season four. (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Visiting Kim part 1

**Some of you might know me from my story, New People Bring New Changes or my one-shot, She's Mine, well I decided to do a bunch of one shots so here it is. This one is gonna be two parts.**

* * *

**JACK'S P.O.V**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the door to open or for someones voice to be heard, not that I had knocked or anything. I feared that if I knocked I might just wake up. One part of my brain knows that this is real but the other part can't process what's happening. I slowly reached up and tapped lightly on the door. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was still standing outside the door marked b23. I stood there for a minute but got no reply so I knocked again, this time a little louder. A second later I heard feet shuffling against the floor. I have been waiting for this moment since I graduated high school. The door flew open and standing in front of me was a beautiful girl. Light brown eyes, golden tan skin, and beautiful brown hair.

"Um, hey, what can I do for you." She had a light British accent.

"Um, is Kim here." I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her for you." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Here, come on in." She opened the door wider so that I could step in before walking away. I closed the door and stood a few steps in front of it, but I was no longer facing it. I heard muffled voices coming from the back of the tiny dorm room.

"Who was that?" One voice asked, I'm assuming it was Kim.

"I don't know, but they're here for you." They? Who's they, there's only one person here. The British accent told me it was the girl I was talking to earlier. The voices grew to quiet for me to hear and after a minute or two I saw a silhouette of a person on the wall across from me. This is it. She turned the corner and looked at me for mere seconds before dashing towards me. When she was right in front of me she launched off of her feet and landed right in my arms, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist, like if she didn't hold on tight I would disappear. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she cried into my shoulder.

"Your supposed to be happy." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled a little still not taking her head off of my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"What do you think I'm doing here." She finally looked up at me, taking in all my facial features.

"You need a hair cut." She laughed.

"Not gonna happen." I replied, putting her down. "You should see my hair when it's natural."

"What, did you flat iron it?" She asked. I looked down.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"You did didn't you." She had an extra large smile on her face but had tear streaks running down her cheeks

"Okay, that's enough about my hair." Kim grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"So how'd you afford the plain ticket here?, I mean, last time I checked you couldn't even afford a five second phone call." She asked.

"I worked as a magician at kids birthday parties, and then when I almost died I worked with Milton as his assistant." I stated.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"Well there was a birthday party and they needed an entertainer and Milton wanted to do a magic show and asked me to be his assistant but when we realized that he had the lamest magic tricks Jerry and I set up a bunch of phoney tricks so that we could do the birthday party. One of the tricks we had lined up was the spikes of health or something like that." I said.

"What, you idiots tried that magic trick!" Kim yelled.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." I gave her a sad face.

"Whatever, continue."

"Well, we hooked up a bunch of automatic locks so that all we had to do was push a button and I would be freed but when Jerry hit the button all but one lock came undone, luckily Milton knew how to pick a lock and freed me just in time."

"What is wrong with you two?" I knew it was a rhetorical question but I had an answer.

"I was willing to do anything so that I would be able to visit you." I stated.

"Just, don't do anything that stupid again. I want you to be alive when I return to Seaford." She said with an overly dramatic sigh.

"Okay, whatever." I shrugged. The British girl from earlier then entered the room.

"Oh, hey Casey." Kim smiled. "This is Jack, Jack this is Cassandra, my roommate but everyone calls her Casey." She introduced us. I would've gotten up to shake her hand but I still have Kim sitting on my lap so I just stayed put. Casey, as I now know her by, took a seat on the couch.

"So based on the looks of things I'm gonna guess that you guys are dating." Casey said.

I nodded my head and Kim slowly slipped off of my lap and landed right in between Casey and I on the couch.

"Wait, is this the guy that's in practically every picture that you have in your room?" Casey asked. Kim blushed but didn't reply to the question.

"Casey, which on is her room?" I asked. Kim frantically shook her head at Casey.

"That one on the right." Casey replied, pointing down a small hallway. I walked into Kim's room and sure enough almost every picture had me in it. There were maybe three pictures of just Kim, Grace, and Kelsey. The rest were pictures of either just me and Kim or me Kim and the guys. My favorite picture though was the one that was in a frame on her nightstand. It was a picture of the two of us kissing right in front of the dojo doors with all the guys inside staring at us through the windows. I picked it up and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Kim.

"You know, I have the exact same picture on my nightstand, oh crap, that reminds me." I set the picture down in front of me.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"I'm staying in a hotel but I haven't gone and checked in yet so I had to bring my luggage with me and I left it in the hall." I replied.

"Well, why don't you go check in now?" Kim asked.

"Cuz I wanna hang out with you." I replied.

"I can come with you." Kim suggested.

"Okay, Casey you want to join?" I was only trying to be polite.

"No, it's okay, Jay is on his way over here." She replied.

"Okay, see ya Casey, have fun with Jay." Kim winked at her before we walked out the door.

* * *

When we got to the hotel I checked in and asked the lady for two key cards. Once we were away from the front desk I handed Kim one key and put the other in my pocket.

"Why are you giving me a key card?" She asked.

"Becasue we both know that I will end up leaving my key card in the room." I replied. "That and if you want you can just waltz right in at any time." I added.

"Two very good reasons." Kim laughed. We got out of the elevator and began searching for the right room. Soon enough we found it and while I began searching for which pocket I put my card in, Kim pulled out her card and opened The door without saying a word.

"I knew it would come handy." I shrugged as I walked into the room.

"Okay Jack what's the story behind the room, how'd you afford...this?" She motioned to everything around her. There was a queen size bed, a flat screen tv, a desk with a laptop, and the most amazing view.

"Well, once I had purchased the plain tickets I called the head master of Otai and asked if there were any available rooms, he told me that there aren't BUT if I wanted to visit he could pay for a two way plain ticket and a hotel room that was close to the Otai Acadmy." I replied. "Of coarse it was to late to take the plain ticket offer but I accepted the room offer." I replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Kim flopped down on the bed, kicking off her flip flops in the process.

"So when do you leave?" Kim asked, she looked a little scared to ask the question.

"I'm here for three..." I paused making Kim sit up." Weeks my dearest." I finished making my way over to her. Her large smile returned as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I might have to take over your hotel room." Kim said out of the blue. "This bed is really comfortable."

"It's all yours Kimmy." I said with a slight chuckle. Theses next few weeks are gonna be great.


	2. Visitng Kim part 2

**This is part two of the first chapter. Thanks for the uplifting comments.**

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I can't believe that Jack is leaving today, we had such a great these past few days and I know I'm gonna miss him even more than I did when I first moved here. I kind of wish that he could stay here with me until I finish school here because I love Jack so much but I also love karate and Otai Academy is the best martial arts school there is. Having Jack here with me would be the best of both worlds.

"What ya' thinking about?" Jack asked me. I'm currently in his hotel room, taking up all the space on his bed.

"That should go without saying." I whispered. I moved over so that he could lay down next to me.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll be back together before you even know it." Jack said. He laid down next to me and I snuggled into his chest.

"But what if we don't see each other again. We can only talk on the phone once a month, I'm surprised we were able to hang out as much as we did these past days. What if you go back to Seaford and fall in love with someone else." I rambled.

"But what if I don't move on and I spend every hour of every day thinking about YOU?" HE asked. I stared into his eyes. I didn't have the guts to tell him what I really wanted to say. "Because that's what happened when you left and I can guarantee that the same things going to happen when I leave.

"I trust that you mean that but no matter how much I believe that, I also no that people change and so do feelings." I stated.

"Your right Kim, I wont have the same feelings for you when I leave." Jack said. I let one tear slip out but it was gone just as fast as it came. "I'll love you even more because people tend to want what they can't have and not having you in my life is thee greatest pain I could ever feel." Again I let a tear out but I didn't bother to wipe this one away. I let it glide down my cheek and land on Jack's shirt. "To be honest, I tried moving on because I thought the pain of not having you would go away if I found someone that I could love almost as much as I love you but in reality the pain grew because I knew that she wasn't the one fore me. I knew that you were the only person that can make me feel the way I do." My eyes had become a waterfall by the time he was finished. "His shirt was the pond that pond that gathered all of the flowing water.

"Did I really cause you that much pain?" I asked

"Don't take that the wrong way Kim. No matter how much it hurts to not be with you I'm willing to let you go because I know when we find each other again it's gonna feel great. You remember when I got here?" Jack asked. I nodded. "You leaped into my arms and held onto me like a life line, some people might call it a placebo but that truly is the way to heal all of your emotional pain."

"A simple hug doesn't make up for the pain I have put you through." I said.

"Maybe not to you but your presence alone has always made me feel better. Whether I was suffering through the death of a family member or I simply had a cold you would walk through the door and I was no longer sad. Trust me Kimmy, we're gonna make it through this." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I know." I guess I don't really have doubts about us but I just wanted some type of reassurance that I could keep with me until I see him again. "I'm tired." I whispered.

"Then go to sleep," Jack whispered back.

"Okay, just...don't leave me?" I said.

"I'm not going anywhere Kimmy.

"Good." I shut my eyes and let sleep take over my body. The tranquility didn't last for long though because about an hour later Jack woke me up and told me that he had to go to the airport soon. I told him that I would go to the airport with him so once his bags were packed we left the room and signed out of the hotel before catching a cab to the airport. We went through baggage check and security check then sat down outside of his terminal. We had about an hour before his flight was scheduled to board.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Jack asked as we waited.

"Sure." I smiled up at him. 'This is my last hour with Jack before he leaves' I thought to myself as we walked across the airport. We stopped when we saw the only US food chain that I know, Panera Bread, we both got a broccoli cheddar bread bowl with extra sour dough bread. We took our food back to the terminal waiting area and talked while we ate. We finished eating only minutes before his flight was called for boarding.

"That's my cue." Jack sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." I began tearing up.

"No matter where we go, we'll always be connected." He whispered.

" I'll call you as soon as my sensei gives me my day." I said.

"Cant wait." Jack said. I smiled and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. I made sure it lasted really long at sometime during the kiss, Jack slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box that he then slipped into my hand.

"Finale call for flight 782 to Las Angels, California" The lady on the intercom said. Jack and I slowly pulled away and he winked at me before running over to the loading gate. I looked at the tiny box in my hand and smiled as I opened it. I found a ring and a note on the inside the note read,

_Dear Kimmy, _

_I figured you would want a little more then just my words to show you how I feel about you so I took one step forward. This is a promise ring, I promise you that you are the only girl that will cross my mind the whole time your gone and I promise when you get back we'll pick up right where we left off._

_Love, Jack _

I smiled and put the ring on my figure. I looked up to see Jack still standing in line at the loading gate. He was staring at me with a huge smiled on his face. I watched as his form disappeared down the long walkway to the plane. I watched as his plane took flight. The only thoughts that ran through my head were, I cant wait for my surprise for Jack.

**So that's the end of this one, let me know what you think the next chapter probably wont take as long as this one did. I didn't proof this chapter so I apologize if there are a lot of mistakes.**


	3. Different People

Kim Crawford walked down the halls quickly. She made it her goal to avoid anyone and everyone that she might cross paths with. She made it to her locker and quickly put her things away, exchanging a few unneeded items. She stuffed her book bag with everything she would need and made a quick getaway but just like every day she heard the loud comments in her ear.

"Hey Kimmy, nice glasses. When'd you get em' 1923." The jokes were never funny just mere words that they thought could break her down but they didn't. Kim was used to this treatment. She has and always will be the nerd of Seaford high. Does she have friends. Yeah, Julie and Milton. Those are her only friends that go to Seaford high. Most of her other friends go to private schools.

She rushed out of the building and jogged home. That was her daily routine. Jog home, grab a snack, change, leave. When she reached her house she grabbed a snack, changed out of her sweater vest and skirt and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket. She took off her glasses and put in her contacts before grabbing her car keys and karate bag. She sprinted out the door and over to her 2012 corvette stingray. It was a shiny metallic color with dark blue seats and a red steering wheel. Kim stepped on the gas and drove to the dojo quickly, avoiding all stoplights in her way. When she reached the dojo she found a bunch of her friends gathered around outside the doors. When her car pulled up they all turned to her.

Kim stepped out and made her way over to the group of guys and one girl.

"Hey Kimmy." Her boyfriend Jack greeted.

"Hey babe." She replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"What took you so long?" He asked, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"I got held back by a teacher. Get this, they wanted me to join the student council." Kim laughed. The gang knew that she went to a public school with Julie and Milton but she didn't tell them that she is a nerd.

"Really?" Jack asked. "You." She shrugged her shoulders and let out a small chuckle.

"Are you gonna do it?" Jerry, one of Kim's best friends asked.

"Probably not, it's just not my thing." Kim replied. Suddenly a red Toyota pulled up and some guys from Kim's school hopped out. Kim buried her face in Jack's chest, hoping that they wouldn't recognize her if they couldn't see her face.

"What's up?" Jack asked, noticing the change in Kim's demeanor. She made no effort to move, just shook her head against his chest.

"Hey umm, we wanted to join this dojo, who would we talk to for that one of the guys asked.

"Our sensei, he should be inside." Milton stated. The guys started to enter the building when one of them stopped.

"Wait on second. Kim Crawfish?" He asked.

"What'd you just call her?" Jack asked calmly, taking a step away from Kim, who was still desperately trying to hide her face.

"Kim? Is that you?" He asked again. Kim slowly lifted her head up. "Wow! You look hot." Jack took another step toward him.

"Calm down bro I know Kim, we went out like two months ago, she doesn't care if I call her hot." The logic behind his reasoning didn't make sense at all.

"Fucking liar." Jack mumbled. Kim stepped toward him and grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down babe, we both now that I never went out with this jerk, hell, I don't even know his name." Kim stated.

"I know you didn't, why would you when you have me?" Jack stated with a cocky smile. I pushed him lightly.

"Wait, Kim Crawford has a boyfriend?" The guy asked.

"That non of your business." Kim stated.

"No it is my business, you see cuz if I did this." The guy stroked Kim's hair and Kim slapped his hand away. "Your boyfriend might get upset but if you have no boyfriend nobody cares." He stated.

"Your such an asswhole." Kim grabbed his arm and flipped him. His three buddies ran over and started fighting Jack and Kim but they were able to take them down easily.

"That's my girl." Jack said, giving Kim a high five.

"I try." Kim bragged.

"You don't gotta try too hard, you already have my heart." Jack sang in Kim's ear with that sweet angelic voice of his.

"You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you." Kim sang the next line. They both laughed for a minute, then walked inside the dojo. The guys were already practicing so Jack and Kim changed quickly and walked back out onto the mats.

"Wanner 'spar'?" Kim asked Jack, puting air quotes around 'spar'.

"Sure." When Jack and Kim 'spar' we don't really fight, it's more of back and fourth kicking while upholding a conversation.

"So what was all that about?" Jack asked as Kim threw the first kick.

"I don't really know, I'm not even sure who any of those guys are." Kim replied.

"So your a popular that doesn't know anybody." Jack chuckled.

"I guess you could say that." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Jack asked. They stopped kicking and Jack looked at Kim closely.

"Nothing." Kim replied.

"Come on Kim, you know you can tell me anything." Jack said. Kim took a deep breath, he's gonna find out eventually right. It's better if he finds out from Kim

"Jack I'm not popular, in fact, I think I'm the least popular person at the school." Kim stated.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm a nerd okay. I don't dress like this, I wear glasses and I only have two friends." Kim sighed.

"Wait, so you've be pretending to be this badass girl the whole time?" Jack asked, taking a step away from Kim.

"No Jack, I swear it's not like that. Before I moved, this right here." Kim said, gesturing to herself. "This is who I was. The same Kim Crawford that you love. The Kim Crawford from Seaford high is the fake." Kim stated.

"Why would you want to recreate the person you are?" Jack asked confused.

"I moved here in the middle of the year Jack. If I would have gone to school wearing this, I wouldn't have any real friends. Guys would only like me because I was pretty, I don't want that." Kim said.

"So why are you okay with us, knowing who you really are?" Jack asked. "Why are you okay with our relationship if I know who you really are?"

"Do you remember that game we played a couple days ago?" Kim asked him. Jack nodded his head. "You answered all the questions about me correctly, that's how I knew that you paid attention to what I was saying and not just my looks." Kim stated.

"So you were testing me when we played that game?" Jack asked. Kim merely nodded, while biting her bottom lip.

"Are you mad at me?" Kim asked.

"No, I like the fact that no other guys are pursuing you, it makes my job a lot easier." Jack smiled at Kim.

"Jerk." She mumbled before giving Jack a Kiss.

"But seriously, nerd or not, I love you." Jack stated.

"I love you too."

* * *

**SO what do you think? good, bad, okay, let me know.**


End file.
